


Popcorn Surprise

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: The Lynncoln family goes to the movies, and Lincoln gets the brilliant idea to play a trick on Lynn. Only he didn't count on Lacy's insatiable appetite for popcorn.





	Popcorn Surprise

**Author's Notes:**

Another tlvg request that was part of the daughtercoln set. The idea seemed adorable. Last one left to do is Liby! :D

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

POPCORN SURPRISE

Lincoln really screwed up this time.

He took his family to see the new Marvelous Captain movie, and he bought the jumbo sized popcorn.

And when his girls weren't looking, he punched a hole in the bottom and stuck his dick inside.

He figured it'd be a dorky prank that Lynn would love.

What wife doesn't like sticking her hand in a box of buttered puffed corn kernels and pulling her husband's dick out?

Hehe, it's a classic.

However, he didn't count on Lacy's appetite, and she was practically mowing it down like a goat.

"Dang, girl, slow down," he told her, but she couldn't! She was HUNGRY! And the movie was exciting which only made her HUNGRIER with a bold-faced capital H!

He gulped and squirmed and tried to find out how he could lift the box off his junk without Lynn seeing what he-

Damn it!

He looked at Lacy, and the girl was staring at the box, confused and curious.

Her hand was wrapped around his cock. She was stroking it, trying to figure out what it was.

She tried poking around the popcorn with her other hand, but Lincoln pushed it away and told her to stop playing with her food.

Lacy looked at him, quirking her head to the side when she realized he was blushing.

She felt his tip, and finally the overall shape registered in her mind.

Oh...

She had her hand on her dad's-

...

W-wow.

The responsible thing right then would have been to leave him be and let him play his joke on mom; cause he was a dork that liked teasing her often.

But, her curiosity was pretty strong, and...

Ok, yeah, she was gonna do this.

Lacy turned back to the screen and watched some superheroine smack down some bad guys, and she casually started jacking off her dad's dick.

Her cheeks were on fire and she was getting hot.

This was sooo wrong, but she couldn't stop.

Her little hand went up to the tip, then back down.

Popcorn was falling from the bucket, and mom could catch them at any moment!

She couldn't stop though. She could hear her dad breathing funny. Mom leaned over and asked him what was wrong, and he made up some excuse.

Oh, gosh, little Lacy was blushing so badly but she kept pumping his dick as the movie played.

She felt it start twitching, and still she didn't stop.

Warmth gushed over her hand, and his cock started to soften, and finally the young girl pulled her buttery hand from the box.

She had white goo on it now.

Lacy raised it up to her nose and smelled it.

She turned to look at her dad with her wide, curious, innocent eyes.

And as he stared at her in shock and shame, her tiny pink tongue darted out and scooped up his cum, and she ate it.

"Mmm," she moaned at the flavor mixed with buttery goodness.

Her blushing cheeks smiled as she put her hand back inside the bucket.

She leaned on her dad's side, and whispered to him.

"Please, give me more, daddy?"

Oh, God, that one phrase coupled with her small hand wrapping around him again had him stone hard in a second.

It was a long movie.


End file.
